


Выходные на двоих

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Солнце, лето, море, пляж и коттедж для двоих.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 5





	Выходные на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на июльский Haikyuu Fest 2018

Волосы Юджи пахнут солнцем и смехом. Ойкава понятия не имеет, как может пахнуть смех, но факт остается фактом. Он снова зарывается носом в крашенную макушку Юджи, Ойкава всегда считал, что она рыжая, но теперь видит, что нет — песочная. Точно под цвет именно этого пляжа. Песчинки теряются в золотистой шевелюре, становясь совершенно незаметными.

— Что ты там ковыряешься? — ворчит Юджи, переворачиваясь на спину. — Насекомых ищешь?

— Песок вытряхиваю, — огрызается Ойкава.

— На себя посмотри, — тут же парирует тот.

Ойкава и так, не глядя, знает, что опять вечером, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, будет безуспешно пытаться хоть вытрусить, хоть вымыть это безобразие из собственной головы. Но вот толку-то, если с утра все повториться заново. А то и в ближайшие часы — ночной пляж, под лунным светом превращающийся в нечто немного мистичное и волнующе загадочное, притягивает не меньше, чем его же дневная и до краев залитая солнечным теплом версия.

— А нечего было в песке кувыркаться, — мстительно ухмыляясь, добавляет Юджи.

— Сам же меня потащил, — напоминает Ойкава.

— А ты и не сопротивлялся.

— Если тебя уж какая дурь вштырила, то проще дать, чем отмахаться.

— Не такой уж я и непобедимый, — довольно фыркает Юджи.

— Вот именно, — Ойкава одним движением перекатывается вперед, нависает сверху, несколько секунд любуется на распростертое под ним мускулистое поджарое тело, а потом опускается на него.

Юджи подается вперед, раскидывает ноги, потом обхватывает ими бедра Ойкавы, буквально вжимая его в себя, и находит губами его губы…

***

Это была совершенно идиотская и абсолютно прекрасная идея — на выходные вместе поехать на побережье. Ойкава согласился исключительно под впечатлением от запредельной наглости Юджи.

— Коттедж на берегу, вокруг только пустынный пляж, до ближайшего городка — двадцать километров. Только мы вдвоем, море, солнце и полный холодильник, — говорит Юджи, небрежно опираясь локтем о косяк двери, в шесть утра приперся, зараза такая, и даже без звонка!

Ойкава скептически выгибает бровь. Цензурного ответа на столь оригинальное предложение в такое время суток у него нет, а посылать матом эту чуть заискивающе лыбящуюся рожу почему-то не хочется.

— Вообще-то я должен был поехать с девушкой, но она меня кинула в последний момент, — продолжает Юджи.

Да, уж лучше бы он остановился на первом заявлении, но у него всегда проблемы с тормозами. Во всем.

— И ты мне предлагаешь ее заменить? — высокомерно щурится Ойкава.

— А ты против?

— А если да?

У Юджи делается показательно несчастное лицо, как у того кота из диснеевского мультика с зеленым монстром.

— Эй, ты чего? Я ведь не ревную тебя к твоим фанаткам.

Ойкава передергивает плечом.

— Да я даже их имен не знаю. И телефонов не беру. И в постель не тащу.

— Ревнуешь, — Юджи расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха.

Ойкава не выдерживает и таки запускает в него первым попавшимся под руку. Чем оказывается кружка с застывшими остатками вчерашнего кофе. Она — вдребезги, а этот нахал легко уворачивается. Впрочем, Ойкава особо и не целился — так, чтобы достать. Просто в сердцах швырнул.

— Я тебе новую подарю. Даже две, — обещает Юджи уже в автобусе.

А Ойкава продолжает недоумевать, и почему он только согласился?

Хотя теперь, бессовестно валяясь на расслабленном и льнущем к нему Юджи — давно стемнело и песок успел окончательно остыть — Ойкава уже прекрасно знает ответ. Но не сомневается, что к следующему разу опять забудет, и снова будет удивляться, почему соглашается на очередную безумную авантюру Терушимы. Или хотя бы сделает вид. А то без этого их игра сразу же потеряет добрую половину своего очарования.


End file.
